Lo más importante
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Savannah y John lo tenían todo y eran felices... Eso era lo más importante. Secuela del libro desde el punto de vista de Tim.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la novela _Querido John_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia!**

 **Fanfic basado en el libro, no la película, aunque en esencia se trata casi de la misma historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo más importante**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¿Qué significa amar verdaderamente a alguien?

Hubo una época en mi vida en que creía conocer la respuesta; significaba que amaba a Savannah incluso más que a mi propia existencia y que deseaba que pudiéramos pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. No habría supuesto un esfuerzo significativo. La amaba desde niños, conocía todos sus secretos y ella los míos; la lógica me dictaba que no había forma de que no acabáramos juntos.

Savannah una vez me dijo que la clave de la felicidad radicaba en los sueños alcanzables, y los suyos no tenían nada de excepcional: casarse, formar una familia…, en dos palabras, lo básico. Significaba que nos casaríamos, viviríamos en su rancho criando caballos y conservaríamos mi todoterreno verde para llevar a nuestros hijos a la escuela, al dentista, al entrenamiento de fútbol o a recitales de piano. Tendríamos dos o tres niños, nunca acabó de concretar el número, y supongo que ésa fue en parte la razón por la que me enamoré de ella. Pero a pesar de lo que sucediera en nuestras vidas, no me costaba nada imaginarme tumbado a su lado en la cama al final del día, abrazándola mientras charlábamos y reíamos, perdidos el uno en los brazos del otro. Tampoco parece un sueño tan inalcanzable, ¿no?, el que dos personas que se aman estén juntas. Eso era lo que también creía yo. Y mientras en cierta manera todavía deseo creer que aún lo puedo conseguir, sé que es imposible.

Desde los doce años he soñado con formar una vida a su lado, pero cuando esta vez me marche de aquí, será para no volver.

De momento, sin embargo, me sentaré en la ladera de la montaña para contemplar su rancho, el mismo donde hemos jugado a la 'familia feliz' por tantos años, y esperar a que ella aparezca. No podrá verme, lo sé. De John aprendí varias técnicas de camuflaje, aunque siempre fingía no darme cuenta de su presencia. Durante todos esos años él no se había rendido. No, tenía que regresar a esta misma colina de Carolina del Norte para averiguar qué había sucedido.

Creo que ahora lo entiendo; cuando uno activa el engranaje de determinadas acciones, se siente invadido por una asfixiante sensación de desasosiego, casi de remordimiento, que no logra aplacar hasta que averigua la verdad.

Pero de una cosa estoy seguro: así como nunca supo de John, Savannah nunca sabrá que hoy he estado aquí.

Una parte de mí se aflige ante el pensamiento de estar tan cerca de ella sin poderla tocarla, pero su historia y la mía toman caminos separados. No me resultó fácil aceptar esa sencilla verdad, pero eso sucedió hace cuatro años, aunque tenga la impresión de que ha transcurrido mucho, muchísimo más tiempo. Recuerdo los momentos que compartimos, por supuesto, pero he aprendido que los recuerdos pueden adoptar una presencia física dolorosa, casi viva, y en este aspecto, Savannah y yo también somos diferentes. Si suyas son las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, mi mundo se halla en los desolados espacios vacíos del firmamento. Y a diferencia de ella, me abruma la carga de las preguntas que me he formulado a mí mismo miles de veces desde que decidí renunciar a ella. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Lo volvería a hacer?

 _Ya no te amo_.

Tres simples palabras capaces de cambiarlo todo.

Era mentira, sí. Yo lo sabía, y sé que Savannah también. ¿Cómo podría dejar de amarla si lo he hecho desde los doce años? Estaba mintiéndole, los dos los sabíamos, pero también sabíamos que esa era la única forma de hacer aquello.

Savannah me amaba casi tanto como yo a ella, pero no con un amor verdadero y pasional; era más bien uno formado a fuerza de costumbre y rutina. Ella había aprendido a amarme con los años, pero su corazón nunca me ha pertenecido, lo supe cuando conocí a John Tyree, cuando los vi juntos. Ese día el corazón de Savannah había dejado de ser suyo para pertenecerle solo a él.

Yo la amo y la amaré por siempre, pero el verdadero amor no se trata de atar a una persona a ti, sino de procurar que ella sea feliz. John ha demostrado amarla también, con creces. Lo hizo al alejarse cuando creyó que era feliz conmigo, cuando dio todo ese dinero para pagar mi tratamiento; lo demostraba cada vez que se escondía fuera de nuestra propiedad, tras las dunas, solo para verla... Yo lo sabía. Lo descubrí por accidente y luego fácilmente podía percatarme de sus ojos sobre nosotros.

Él la amaba, y la amaba tanto que era incapaz de renunciar a ella.

Y yo la amaba también, por eso fui quien la dejó ir.

 _Ya no te amo_ , fueron las palabras claves, la llave de su libertad. Pensar que mis sentimientos habían cambiado era la única forma de que ella se decidiera a apartarse de mí. ¿Podríamos haber envejecido juntos ahora que estoy curado? No lo dudo, pero nunca hubiera sido justo obligarla a conformarse conmigo cuando podía tenerlo todo.

De eso ya han pasado cuatro años y sigo amándola como el primer día.

En los árboles que me arropan, las hojas acaban de empezar su lenta transformación hacia un bello color incandescente y resplandecen mientras el sol se alza sobre la línea del horizonte. Los pájaros han iniciado sus cantos matinales, y el aire está perfumado por el aroma de pino y tierra, tan característico de nuestra ciudad natal. De repente, la puerta del rancho se abre, y entonces la veo. A pesar de la considerable distancia que me separa de Savannah, me sorprendo a mí mismo conteniendo la respiración mientras ella surge de la oscuridad hacia la luz del alba. Se despereza antes de descender los peldaños del porche y se encamina hacia ese océano de hierba verde y brillante que abraza la casa. Un caballo la saluda con un relincho, y luego otro, y mi primer pensamiento es que Savannah parece una figura demasiado diminuta para moverse entre los equinos con tanta facilidad, siempre me ha parecido así. Pero ella siempre se ha sentido cómoda entre caballos, y ellos también se sienten cómodos con su presencia. Media docena de ellos pastan tranquilamente en la pradera, mientras Midas, su caballo árabe negro con patas blancas, permanece quieto, junto a la valla.

Recuerdo todas las veces que ella, Alan y yo montamos juntos. Mi hermano y ella parecían tan relajados sobre la silla de montar como si estuvieran viendo plácidamente un programa en la tele. Ahora Savannah dedica unos momentos a saludar a Midas; le acaricia el hocico mientras le susurra algo, le da unas palmaditas en el lomo, y cuando se da la vuelta para separarse del animal y se encamina hacia el granero, Midas mueve las orejas varias veces seguidas.

Ella desaparece de mi vista, pero vuelve a aparecer de nuevo tras unos segundos con dos cubos, supongo que llenos de avena. Los cuelga en dos postes de la valla, y un par de caballos inician el trote hacia el suculento manjar. Savannah se retira un poco para dejarles espacio, y contemplo cómo su pelo se agita en el viento mientras se acerca a Midas, que está comiendo, y lo acaricia. Pienso que va a prepararlo para montarlo pero no lo hace. Su mirada se pierde en su lomo mientras pasa su mano, una y otra vez, por sus crines oscuras. Desde la distancia es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero entonces veo que voltea con una sonrisa y habla con alguien. Una niña pequeña no tarda en correr hasta ella y aferrarse a sus rodillas. Savannah la levanta y le explica como acariciar a Midas; la niña le sonríe y levanta la vista, indicándole a otra persona que también se acerque.

John lo hace, siempre con cierto recaudo, y carga al diminuto niño sobre sus hombros mientras se acerca. La niña le sonríe y se cuelga a su cuello, Savannah mira la escena y sonríe antes de besarlo. Besa a John, su esposo, el amor de su vida.

Entonces, mientras la niña vuelve a concentrarse en el animal, su madre carga a su hermano y John se arrodilla para pegar la oreja a su vientre y hablar con él, depositando un beso antes de levantarse.

Miro a la hermosa familia que han formado, y por un momento, siento que ya no estoy solo.

Sin embargo, lo estoy, y en cierta manera sé que siempre será así. Tengo a Alan, y con eso es suficiente, pero en el fondo sé que no es lo mismo. En eso estoy pensando precisamente mientras vuelvo a vislumbrar las figuras de Savannah y de John en la distancia, que caminan tomados de la mano; la forma en que se tocan denota el amor verdadero que sienten el uno por el otro. He de admitir que forman una pareja estupenda. Cuando John llama a los niños, éstos se unen a ellos, y los cuatro entran en la casa.

Yo sonrío y me levanto. Alan me espera, así como una larga pila de pendientes.

Ya no regresaré aquí. No es necesario. Sé que ella no volverá a salir; no se escabullirá de la cama para mirar a la Luna porque la Luna está a su lado y todos los días despierta con ella. No sé si a veces piensa en mí, o si me extraña, pero sé que si lo hace no es con la misma intensidad con la que extrañaba a John cuando estaba conmigo.

Y eso, de alguna forma, me hace feliz. No me importa que no se acuerden de mí o Alan.

Savannah y John lo tienen todo, y son felices. Eso es lo más importante.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **No vi la película, pero sí leí el libro y aunque soy hombre de verdad me gustó ver una historia de amor contada por otro hombre, sin tanto sentimentalismo. Le dio un cambio total a la perspectiva.**

 **Escribí este fic a modo de darle un final más feliz a la historia.**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Sin más, Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
